One life two worlds
by Sangho-San
Summary: Imagine a world both fictional and real where the war raged and left marks. Sangho, 17, served as an experiment for this war. She and her comrades became an elite until the day when everything skids, the enemy country decided to use the great means to annihilate them. Injured and in an unknown world but where did she land ?
1. Prologue-The beginning of the end

Hey ^^/ First of all, thanks for reading my fanfiction, it's the first i'm writing anf i hope you will like it. Also i'm not English or American so there might be a few mistakes and unclear sentences. I also warn that i do not own the Hobbit, this privilege belongs to Tolkien. x)

I will also take the time to respond to comments on this story, if there are many (What i doubt very much xD) i unfortunately could not answer the totality but i will try. With regard to chapter publications, i don't have a precise margin ( 1 weeks, 2 weeks...), but the whole story is already present (here in my head xD) but it takes time to write and refine the terms.

See you ^^/

~°.

* * *

The girl had been running for several minutes now, the branches scraping her in the process. Although this forest was dense, she could not sow the monsters chasing her. They looked like Orcs from the adventure movies she was watching with her friends, before... In short, the distance was her priority ! She continued her course, glancing backwards while skilfully avoiding the tree trunks in her path. Her wounds were burning, forcing her to slow down. She finally saw the end of the forest, and not without frustration landed on the side of the mountain.

 _Oooh that's not true, no way to be covered in this territory !_

Undertaking the rapid climbling of a stone mound she stopped, hearing a low growl coming from the right. A Warg was threatening her with his fangs, hoping maybe to eat his meal or just to save time for others. Indeed, too focused on the beast, she found herself quickly surrounded by other mounts and their masters. She sat up slightly, glancing at them. They were clearly overstaffed and armed to the teeth, she did not see how to get out of there but she had more than one trick in her bag. Not giving them time to think, she pulled her dagger out of her sheath and lunged at the first Warg within range, slashing his shoulder as she passed. For several minutes that seemed like hours, she dodged the blows of swords and fangs using her small size to sneak between them and make them attack each other. But this "technique" was more than exhausting and not already in her best form, the inevitable happened. A moment of inattention where she thought she saw moving a shape in the distance was enough for her attackers to hit her one time and then several others, not giving her time to get up let alone counter-attack. She felt a sharp burn in the abdomen and then the taste of blood but did not see what had caused it, her eyes closed just after this thought.

 _How did i get there already ?_

 ** _Flash-Back On :_**

-San, San ! Come see !

-Yes ?

-Come on !

-Okay i'm coming.

At that time, San was about thirteen, she was in ninth grade and lived a normal life. But this day wasn't, she had followed her friend to the window overlooking the courtyard. People in white coats were talking to the school principal before he pointed their finger at those people. Some students began to panic, what did scientists do here in a rural college ? The students then wanted to leave the room and ran to the door but too late, these "scientists" had closed it somehow.

San then looked at her friends, Yuharo and Lithal, without further consultation, they opened the windows and being on the ground floor rushed into the courtyard followed by the rest of the class. Evil took them, outside were waiting for people dressed in the military way, they only understood when those people brandished guns in their direction and fired at them. Many of their comrades hit, collapsed on the ground, in panic, San lost her friends from sight and was also hit before falling at her turn. However, she doesn't feel any pain, in front of her on the floor too was Yuharo and she could see the ball, a sleeping pill.

 _ **Flash-Back Off.**_

San opened her eyes with difficulty, she was lying on her side in a kind of iron cage. Not having the strength to move, she just let her eyes drift over what was around her. The four Orcs and their respective Warg were sitting around a fire and eating, knowing their habits, she did not want to know what it was. She also could not use her magic not feeling it well in this world, her right side was sticky due to her injury. She closed her eyes before seeing the thickets slightly stir.

~°.


	2. Chapter 1-The iron cage

Hey ^^/ First of all, thanks for reading my fanfiction, it's the first i'm writing anf i hope you will like it. Also i'm not English or American so there might be a few mistakes and unclear sentences. I also warn that i do not own the Hobbit, this privilege belongs to Tolkien. x)

I will also take the time to respond to comments on this story, if there are many (What i doubt very much xD) i unfortunately could not answer the totality but i will try. With regard to chapter publications, i don't have a precise margin ( 1 weeks, 2 weeks...), but the whole story is already present (here in my head xD) but it takes time to write and refine the terms.

yumes-doodles : I hope you will enjoy the following chapter, I will also try to correct my mistakes for all the other parts even if I now that there will stay a few inside the text xD

See you ^^/

~°.

* * *

 _A few hours ago :_

A group of men were following Orcs spotted earlier with remains of burned carcasses near a farm. This group was in fact composed of six dwarfs, they usually didn't track groups of Orcs, it was even rather the opposite but this time it was different. They had noticed at the site of the encampment of these monsters a strip of land more flattened than normal and the bark of a tree located next to it had been torn off. Even stranger, they seemed to have dragged what could be a cage several meters away from the fire before placing it there. It was precisely this detail that caught their attention. These beasts are known to kill in cold blood and never leave any victims even among animals so why a cage? What had they found so precious to bring it back to their master ? More importantly, was there anything in the cage, if it was a good one, still alive?

All these questions had crossed their mind during their spinning, they knew that they were about five hours of differences of the group because they also advanced at night thus allowing to reduce considerably the difference between them. After four days of tracking and fighting with various creatures such as trolls or other solitary orcs, they were finally in the darkness of the night to see the glow of a campfire around which were obviously dormant the so-called orcs and than their mounts. They could count a total of eight enemies. One of the orcs slept leaning against the cage, hiding its inside from their sight. The dwarves looked at each other as if to make a decision before they noticed the absence of the two youngest members of the little troop, the tall tattoo-man called them when they saw them sneaking a little further :

-Fili ! Kili ! Come back here right now !

-No Dwalin we want to approach !

The brown had answered the name Dwalin because he was intrigued, he and his brother could see a big enough shape in the said cage. Continuing they took cover in the bushes to be sure not to be spotted and looked inside the iron prison. They would have sworn to see the shape move even if it was only a millimeter but in any case they were sure of something, what was in it was alive and for proof the chaotic breathing that escaped it. They were going to approach again when a war cry was heard, their brothers in arms had launched the assault! Without thinking about it, they came out of their hiding place to throw themselves into the fray and kill the enemies before they understood what was happening to them. They could hear Dwalin counting his dead and a smaller dwarf but with a much larger white beard doing the same, it had to be a game between them :

-Three and you Balin ?

-Two for the moment !

Hardly had he said that that an ax was falling in the skull of an orc splitting it directly. The two young men had just killed a Warg when they noticed that one of their enemies had opened the iron cage and was leaning over to take the shape inside. Great harm took him, he did not see the arrow unchecked the moment before by Kili and get him directly on the head, inflicting a mortal blow. He collapsed on the ground and let out a guttural scream before giving up the ghost. The boys watched the rest of the encampment of these monsters whose bodies were now littering the ground. None of the dwarves seemed to have been seriously injured, the only trace of their recent combat being a few scratches, bites, or scratches from the swords. A shadow then approached the cage holding a dagger in hand one never knows. Hardly had he arrived at the door of the latter than he uttered an oath :

-By Mahal ! Dwalin come help me !

-Right now Oin.

The youth wanted to pass but Dwalin pushed them back by kneeling in front of the cage and following Oin's instructions. He gently grasped the form, something the two young dwarves did not even suspect the warrior could do, and pulled him out of his iron prison. In the light of the moon, the group remained behind and recoiled briefly, then a general feeling of surprise. The form was not a simple animal or object brought back by the Orcs, it was a child who seemed to be a little younger than Fili and Kili.

She was covered with blood and breathed with difficulty, always following the words of the old, Dwalin put the girl on the ground and without wasting time Oin leaned next to her, taking out of his bag several plants, tissues and bandages. He located as he could the injury(ies) that had put her in this state and found quickly, she seemed to have been pierced by a blade in the abdomen. The wound was deep and so infected that it was visible only to the hardness of the latter. He removed the blood from and around the wound and applied a balm before applying a compress containing medicinal herbs. Here he could not do much except to prevent the infection from spreading even more and worse kill her.

He then noticed two strange wounds, two "holes" piercing through, one on her straight sides whose "exit" was right next to her column and the other in her left arm having happily spared the bone. But not sure that with the first injury she can walk again for a while, these places are usually fragile. Once all the wounds a minimum clean, the healer made a sign to Dwalin it was not necessary to stay in the area which is more in the middle of a provisional encampment of Orcs with the corpses of the latter.

Kili by reflex or other will know, removed the furry cloak he had on him to approach the child and with the help of the tattooed wrapped her in it. He did not care if his cloak was stained with blood, but he knew from experience that being wounded in a bitter cold was not the best of ideas. The warrior then took the girl in his arms while being careful not to compress her ribs and followed his comrades who had taken the lead. He was watching her quickly when Oin announced the way forward:

-Return to our hiding place, Thorin should return in a week so try to be there before him ..

The little troop set out with their unknown wounded hoping to arrive soon in their "house"

~°.


End file.
